sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaphira the Hedgehog
Sapphire the Hedgehog (サファイアザヘッジホッグ-Safaiazahejjihoggu) is a Sonic Fan Character created by http://sapphireslash150.deviantart.com/ STILL IN PROGRESS!!!!! Basic Information Name: '''Sapphire the Hedgehog '''Species: '''Hedgehog '''Gender: Female Birthday/ Creation: '''June 17/ 2004 '''Age: '''2 years younger than Sonic '''Height: '''2 inches smaller than Sonic '''Quils: Gray Silver, Short and Spikey, has scatter bangs Home Planet: Galieon Powers: 'Electricity/Speed/Darkness Background Story (The Beginning) Sapphire is a princess of the Planet Galieon. During her young her young years, she was a troublemaker to the palace, Her stepbrother Silver the Hedgehog, was quite naive, but loves to play with his sister. Sapphire usually causes problems especially her battle instructor, Desmond. He said that she was like a "battery" and she is only useful for engineer problems. Sapphire was always ticked off by him. One of Sapphire and Silver's best friend was their teacher Harrison. He was once a knight of the kingdom then retired to be a teacher. On that day, he retired and moved to a different planet. Sapphire was said that her best instructor was leaving. Sapphire was never allowed the palace walls and occasionally sneaks out with the help of her brother and Harrison. Outside of the palace Sapphire met a new enemy named Natasha, a mean female hedeghog who likes competition. Natasha challenges her to a similar game to soccer. Sapphire and Silver were paired up with a shy hedgehog named Logan. During the game, Sapphire's team has earned two points and so did Natasha. Before the final goal, Sapphire was stopped by the Knights. She missed the goal and lost. She quickly ran away and then was stopped by her mother, the queen. Back at the palace, Sapphire and her mother had an argument saying that Sapphire must act like an adult if she wants to be queen. Sapphire said that she hated being a princess and then stormed off. Silver was in the forest because he thought that he was being summoned by the Emerald Goddess, but it was a trap. An ominous abyss came and controlled him. While running to the temple, Sapphire senses somethinf, When she turned around she was ambushed and knocked out. When she woke up, she was at the temple and saw a mysterious man. He smiled and disappeared with a blue streak. Back at the kingdom, The queen was worried for her children. Then the controlled Silver, with eyes as read as blood, destroyed the village. Then destroyed all the villagers. The queen had no choice but to defeat him. Then from a distance a burst of light surrounded the kingdom and a Silver was sent to the dark galaxy. Sapphire saw what happened and now her village was on fire. She quickly ran to find her mother. Sher saw her on the steps of the palace. The queen said that she must find the Eon Emeralds and save her brother from the darkness. Sapphire was sad and then her mother turned into light and so did the rest of the villagers and floated away. Then next day she wondered if she could do what her mother told her. So she thought to herself that she would train right now so she can become stronger. For the past ten years, Sapphire trained under the eye of the Emerald Goddess. When Sapphire was ready, the Emerald Goddess gave her presents; brand new clothes, shoes and recieved a ship. Sapphire was ready to handle anything and began her adventure... As time went on she met new friends and was able to resue her brother. Then her brother said that he was from the future. He was sent to the past because he needed to be safe. Even though Silver is three hundered years apart from Sapphire, she is still his sister. Secrets Sapphire learns that her mother has married a Dark Being. His name was Zolar an he was the most powerful Dark Being of the Night Lord. Because of her father, Sappire has inherited his dark powers. Personality Sapphire at a young age was wild and crazy, but as time went on she became serious. She is smart and tough. Occasionaly she is stubborn, but when times are difficult she always see the brightest side. When the going gets tough, she is unstoppable. Powers/Moves/Abilities Sapphire has the power of electricty and speed. She is as fast as lightning. Also has the power of darkness. She can trans form into Super Sapphire by using the Eon Emeralds. Since Sapphire has the power of electricity, inside her body is coursing with huge amounts of electrity. In her dark form, she has lost her speed and has to use Shadow Speed and in order to get around without running she hovers. Her Pure Dark Form is only activated by her anger when in her dark form without her necklace. She is completely evil and doesn't care if friend or foe. ''Normal Form *'''Thunder Claw- Summons electricity into the hand and forms into a claw *'Magetic Crush'- Sapphire jumps or spins into the ground with incredible force *'Storm Slash'- Summons electricity and surrounds the hand and throws. Sapphire can control it's movements *'Static Storm' - Sapphire spins and releases electrity *'Pulse Punch'- Punches then surround the enemy with electricity *'Cross Wave'- Crosses hands and releases electricity in a form of an "X" *'Volt Blaster'- Focuses all the energy and release the enrgy through the hands *'Spin Attack'- Spins in a form of a ball Dark Form: *'Dark Rush'- Rushing dark energy. Sapphire can control its movements *'Dark Force'- Summons dark energy and release in a pulse *'Shadow Speed'- Since Sapphire lost her speed in her dark form, she uses Shadow Speed which has incredible speed and looks as if she disappears *'Dark Claw'- Same as Thunder Claw, but has dark energy *'Lightning Lutz'- Sapphire spins and dark lightning is released Super Form: *'Surge Wave'- Sapphire summons electricty and and releases with incredible force. Also the effected field will also hold electricity Pure Dark Form *'Atomic Disaster'- Sapphire holds incredible, uncontrollable power and the her targets will be disinergrated Eon Emeralds The Eon Emeralds are one of the sets of emeralds created by the Emerald Goddess. Since the Chaos emeralds has the ability of time and space and Sol emeralds has the ability of dimesional travel, the Eon emeralds has the ability of power. Sapphire is the only user and guardian of these emeralds. With it she becomes Super Sapphire. It is similar to the Chaos on the top but it is flat on the bottom. It has the similar seven colors: red, green, blue, light blue, yellow, white, and purple. Planet Galieon Planet Galieon is a planet said to be the home of the Emerald Goddess, the creator of the legendary emeralds. It is located in the center of the galaxy and part of the Platinum Quadrant. There are more quadrants, such as the Ruby, home of the Pink Hedgehogs and the Gold, home of the Yellow Hedgehogs. Planet Galieon's terrain is quite mysterious. Where the Temple of the Emeralds lie in a lush forest surrounded by a flower field. The Kingdom of the Silver Hedgehogs is also a lush paradise and next to a beautiful beach. On the outskirts of the kingdom, there other villages, but in the middle is a dangerous desert. The desert is known as Demise Desert. Certain seasons there are sandstorms unleashing dangerous creatures. Luckily the kingdom and some other villages are safe because of high ground. In order to pass, you must use a certain vehicle or teleport. Also, Planet Galieon is home of an important jewel known as the Cosmic Stone. It is said the control the planet's activity and without it, the planet will be doomed. Category:Hedgehogs